


Линзы

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Ричи обзаводится линзами, а Неудачники абсолютно по-другому на это реагируют, особенно Эдди.





	Линзы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contacts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326889) by Too Much Reddie. 



> Изъят отсюда: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6014046

Ричи сидел на своей маленькой кровати в комнате, качая ногами над паркетным полом, и смотрел на себя в крошечное карманное зеркальце. Лицо, взирающее на него в ответ, было не его, по крайней мере, больше не его.

Массивные черные очки, которые он постоянно носил, исчезли, а на их месте появились маленькие прозрачные диски — Ричи с трудом их надел на зрачки. В линзах было непривычно, но лучше всего было то, что он мог нормально коснуться своих глаз, не испытывая при этом никакого жжения или другого дискомфорта. Да, он знал, что он странный; он уже даже вообразил себе то, как будет тереть глаза и сводить этим с ума Эдди.

Его рука продолжала инстинктивно нащупывать толстые оправы очков, прежде чем Ричи осознал, что их действительно больше нет. Ему понадобится некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому.

Без очков он выглядел не таким ботаником, хотя его лицо казалось чудным и словно обнаженным. Ричи был доволен своими новыми линзами, но он нервничал из-за реакции остальных Неудачников, в частности одного.

***

Неудачники знали, что Тозиер собирается приобрести линзы, поэтому накануне они все договорились встретиться на карьере после того, как он вернется с обновкой. Ричи приехал туда на велосипеде немного раньше, чувствуя, как трепещут в животе взволнованные бабочки.

Он спрыгнул с велосипеда и поставил его к дереву. И затем, чтобы немного отвлечься, он, сев и облокотившись о ствол того же дерева, попытался вообразить себе реакцию остальной группы.

Ричи точно знал, что Бен сто процентов будет милым, Бев, вероятно, присядет подле него и будет пристально осматривать его лицо или что-то в этом роде. Все они были довольно предсказуемы, все, кроме Эдди. Ричи понятия не имел, какая реакция будет у него, и чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше понимал, что реакция Эдди для него будет самой важной.

Возможно, Эдди был любимчиком Ричи из всех Неудачников, лишь его одобрение приятно щекотало нервы. Они долгое время знали друг друга, и Ричи чувствовал, как от мысли, что тому могут не понравиться линзы, потеют его ладони.

Как только он подумал об этом, он тут же встряхнул головой. Ричи знал, что Эдди никогда не скажет ему об этом и что он слишком остро на все реагирует. Но страх все равно остался и неприятно скрутил нутро, когда послышался знакомый звук заворачивающего за угол велосипеда.

Он поднял глаза и увидел направляющихся к нему Билла, Майка и Стэна. Все они нетерпеливо побросали свои велосипеды, как только подъехали ближе. Рот Стэна сформировал большое «о», в то время как два других просто улыбались.

 — Отлично выглядишь, чувак! — воскликнул Майк, хлопнув рукой по плечу Ричи.

 — Не, серьезно, я даже не удивлюсь, если таким лицом ты подцепишь парочку леди, — поддразнил Билл, и Ричи пихнул его в грудь. Стэн все еще не проронил ни слова, выглядя растерянным.

Он протянул руку и пощупал щеку Ричи, а затем сказал:

 — Я и не подозревал, что у тебя есть веснушки! С каких пор? Должно быть, их закрывали твои старые гиппопотамы, которых ты носил. Ты выглядишь хорошо. Действительно хорошо.

Ричи пришлось усмехнуться от такого удивления Стэна, потому что у него взаправду на щеках была легкая россыпь веснушек.

Все мальчики уселись, предсказывая реакцию остальных и делая ставки на желуди вместо денег. Самая большая жменя желудей набралась на реакцию Эдди. Билл думал, что тот воспримет все нормально, Стэн предположил, что он убежит домой, вереща во все горло, Майк подумал, что он будет сконфужен и с полными слез глазами обнимет Ричи. Эдди был явно не из предсказуемых малых.

Ричи все еще не знал, что он рассчитывал увидеть, поэтому просто отшутился, говоря, что Эдди не сможет оторвать взгляд от его нового сексуального лица. Другие мальчики посмеялись над этим, понимая, что это всего лишь шутка.

Их разговор прервал хруст листьев под велосипедными шинами, когда к ним подъехали еще двое их друзей. Бен и Бев положили свои велосипеды на землю и присоединились к остальным четырем, обе пары глаз сразу же направились в сторону Ричи.

 — Хотел бы я выглядеть так же здорово, как и ты, — сказал Бен, и Ричи улыбнулся комплименту. Обычно они все и так и сяк подтрунивали над друг другом, и Ричи это нравилось, но все же было приятно услышать редкий, но трогательный комментарий о своей внешности.

Бев наклонилась к Ричи, и, прежде чем тот смог увернуться, как он и думал, схватила его лицо. Она расчетливо повернула его голову, прежде чем протянуть одну руку и слегка коснуться глазного яблока. Ричи испуганно дернулся, но благодаря линзам прикосновение не вызвало никакой вспышки боли.

 — Значит, они настоящие! — провозгласила Бев и выставила вперед руку. Ричи дал ей пять, и они разразились хихиканьями от нелепости всего этого.

Бен и Бев также поставили свои ставки на Эдди, вдвоем решив, что он просто упадет в обморок от шока. Они положили желуди в центре круга и стали ждать прибытия Эдди.

Прошло немного времени, пока не послышался ритмичный звук крутящихся педалей, а за поворотом не замелькала голова Каспбрэка. Как только Эдди посмотрел на собравшуюся группу, его челюсть отвисла. Он быстрее, чем думал Ричи, слез с велосипеда и подошел ко всем. Однако его взгляд застыл на (теперь голом) лице Ричи.

Так ничего и не сказав, Эдди наклонился к Биллу, который был от него слева, и что-то прошептал ему на ухо, зная, что Билл не расскажет другим того, что он ему сказал. Единственное, чего не учел Эдди, так это то, что из него никудышный шептун, и все услышали каждое его слово.

 — Будет ли это слишком странно, если я скажу, что он чертовски сексуально выглядит? — прошептал Эдди самому рассудительному Неудачнику их группы, надеясь получить хороший совет, но затем Бев начала смеяться, как сумасшедшая, и вскоре её смех подхватили все остальные.

Лицо Эдди стало ярко-красным, когда он понял, что его все слышали и теперь ему придется искать оправдание.

 — Я, конечно, пошутил, это вовсе не то, что я подразумевал, — начал он, закатывая глаза. Ричи намеренно посмотрел на него, и Эдди громко сглотнул.

 — Да, конечно. Во всяком случае, я абсолютно уверен, что, как ни удивительно, но я выиграл пари, — сказал Ричи, заставляя всех подхватить вторую волну смеха. Эдди был чрезвычайно смущен, так что он решил пока лучше не спрашивать его ни о чем, чтобы не стеснять еще больше, поэтому он просто тихо сидел в кругу хихикающих друзей. Как только все вдоволь насмеялись, они начали кидать желуди в Ричи, к чему Эдди с радостью присоединился.

Они продолжали дурачиться еще несколько часов, пока небо не потемнело. И тогда, похватав свои велосипеды, Неудачники покинули карьер, кроме Эдди и Ричи. Эдди уже было открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Ричи оборвал его.

 — Знаешь, я думаю, ты тоже, — сказал он, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Эдди.

 — Что? — смущенно спросил тот.

 — Я думаю, что ты тоже чертовски сексуально выглядишь, — и с этими словами Ричи прыгнул на свой велосипед и уехал, оставив Эдди одного, с идущей кругом головой. Что это значило? Когда Эдди ехал на велосипеде домой, последние слова Ричи не давали ему покоя, но, как ни странно, он был не против.


End file.
